


He persists.

by BladeAvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, General trauma i guess, Happy Ending, Harry deserved better, Harry is my smol bean, PTSD, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAvis/pseuds/BladeAvis
Summary: Because abused little boys who die in war don’t grow up to marry their childhood sweethearts and have 3 morbidly named children.





	He persists.

Abused little boys who are shoved in cupboards and brought out when convenient do not just bounce back when the war they were raised to fight ends.

The dust settles.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Harry cannot just marry Ginny, become an auror, and have 3 children named after dead people.

He cannot fight.

He cannot even live.

That’s not an option.

But he persists.

It takes Harry Potter 6 months of intense residential therapy in St Mungos to be able to look people in the eyes again.

It takes another 3 months for him to speak.

By this time most people have started to move on.

Harry struggles alone.

He has family and friends but he struggles alone.

Harry persists.

A month after the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts is the first time someone touches him and he doesn’t flinch.

First time ever.

Harry smiles.

The first Weasley baby is born.

Harry smiles.

Ron and Hermione get married.

Harry smiles.

Ginny gets married.

Harry smiles.

Andromeda dies and he is deemed well enough to have custody of Teddy.

Harry persists.

No.

Harry flourishes, as does Teddy.

Harry paints.

Harry draws.

Harry reads bed time stories.

Harry loves.

Harry laughs.

Harry cries.

Harry meets someone at the park and doesn’t immediately turn down a date.

It goes poorly but its progress.

Harry persists.

When Teddy is 5 Harry has his first real relationship.

Harry loves.

When Teddy is 7 Harry marries and it’s hard to see the gaps in the crowd at his wedding but he’s allowed to cry.

Harry loves.

Harry has 3 children.

Teddy.

Ivy.

Holly.

His twins named for plants but also just for themselves and no one else.

Ten years after the war Harry struggles but he is alive.

He teaches.

He is happy.

He persists.


End file.
